Kira vs Kyra
by DarkXLightxmagique
Summary: What if Light Yagami and Kyra McEntire were trapped in a room together? Or would you rather not know?


Kira vs. Kyra

What if Light Yagami and Kyra McEntire were trapped in a room together? Or would you rather not know?

"I am not Kira!"

"You're darn straight, _I'm_ _Kyra_."

"What? But that's impossible! I really am Kira! I just say that so I don't get in trouble!"

The anime character glared at the live-action teenager, and she presented to him an equally intimidating glower. There was an imposter here, they were both sure of it.

"Then stop being a spineless douche-bag and own up to who you are. Don't bother hiding it." Kyra crossed her arms, waiting for a reply.

"I kill people! I can't fess up to that!"

Kyra's features darkened. "I do worse things than that."

Kira paused. This girl was weird. "I'm sure you do. But you're just a stupid punk-kid. What can you do?"

"'Stupid punk-kid?' I think not." She flipped her long red hair. "You're the one who's stupid. For one thing, I'm goth." She displayed her outrageous outfit of head-to-toe cross bones and black lace. She smirked. Her mother hated the outfit. "Second, you really just have this stupid look on your face that makes you look like a crazy person. Maybe you do kill people, but you don't look good doing it."

Kira stiffened, clenching his fists. "I'm not stupid! You're stupid! I don't have to look good killing people! I'm not some randomly useless rebel in a small dump-town in Texas."

"You are stupid. You're from a small dump-town in Japan."

"I'm not stupid! I'm at the top of my class!" He caught himself shouting, but decided not to hold back. "You're stupid!"

"I'm not stupid, either! I'm at the top of my class, too, _stupid! _I even won a trip to Egnlandbecause of my awesome grades."

Kira scoffed. "Then why aren't you on it? Why are you trapped in this poorly decorated room with me?"

Kyra growled. "'Cause my sister is a baby-popper and a brainless blonde! I had to give up the money I had for the trip for my my-of-the-butt sister!" She humphed. "Besides, the authoress feels like being a sugar-high weirdo by forcing us into this room together to see how we would interact."

Kira laughed bitterly. "Kira versus Kyra. Who will win?"

"Let's find out."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. It's a proposition."

Kira grabbed his notebook and stated to etch her name. "Kyra….McEntire…..heart attack…"

And so he waited.

And he waited.

And waited.

And nothing happened.

"Oh, what the hell!" He exclaimed. "Don't you have a heart?"

Kyra crept close to him until they were just about nose to nose. "There lies a black hole in the place of where my heart once was."

Light stepped back. This goth-chick officially freaked him out. How could she not die?

Then, it occurred to him. "Crapola! I can only kill anime characters! This sucks!"

"Hmmm…. I wonder if I can kill you…"

"What? You're a live-action character. How can you kill me? The notebook probably won't even work for you."

"That's not what I meant." And so Light Yagami, Kira of the anime world, received a Falcon-punch to the face.

And they proceeded, until they finally simmered down from a mysterious phone-call from Matsuda that told them to "calm the effe down before he gets L to kick them both in the faces."

"Well," Kyra started, dusting herself off, though the room had to dirt or filth on it whatsoever. "What now?"

"I don't know…" Kyra got up, rubbing his head. "I guess eventually I got to get back to my tramp, Misa."

Kira rolled her eyes. "Not as bad as going back to the whore-of-Houston, Cheyenne." She shook her head recalling an episode that Barbra-Jean used that term to describe herself. "Barbra-Jean had it all wrong…"

"Hey, Kyra…"

"What?"

"What if we killed Misa and Cheyenne?"

She shrugged."That's be cool, I guess."

"I think it's be more than cool." He jumped up and down like a little schoolboy. "I'd be free! Free! FREE!"

Kyra rubbed her chin. "Me, too…. I might even get the money back in time to go to England." She paused. "But what if the notebook doesn't work for me? Like you said, it only kills anime characters."

"Well, it might work for one live-action person to kill another live-action-er."

"Kira, I think we're heading towards a beautiful partnership."

"I am not Kira!"

"…?"

"…!"

The end.

I hope no one's brains exploded in the process.

Thank you.

I would ask for the readers to review, but I'm a little scared that anyone would review for this and be sane lol.


End file.
